I am the Remedy of Your iNSaNiTY
by Trenity6
Summary: I'm the only one who accepts your madness. I'm the only one who can help you. I'm the only one there for you. I'm the only who can love you. I promise I won't hurt you like they have. I am your protector and you are my weakness. I am the remedy of your insanity.


**Notes: **Hello readers. I see we have met a terrible fate. Welcome to my first fanfic plus the first Biglee fic. Honestly, I think this is an interesting pairing. People might think it's weird but if you actually see it throughly it's not. If you don't like this then I recommend you don't read. This is mostly going to be Big E point of view but if you would like me to change it to AJ in some chapters then I don't mind. Please review and let me no what you think.

**I do not own WWE nor its superstars and divas...**

* * *

**I am the Remedy of your iNSaNiTY**

**Summary: **I'm the only one who accepts your madness. I'm the only one who can help you. I'm the only one there for you. I'm the only who can love you. I promise I won't hurt you like they have. I am your protector and you are my weakness. I am the remedy of your insanity.

**Chapter 1: You Can't See What I Can See**

* * *

I watched her sitting in the ring. Alone. Dolph was going to get the World Heavy Weight title back but she blew it. It was only a mistake though. Either way she shouldn't have interfered. It was sad to see her there. Upset. As the commercial break came on, I waited for AJ to appear backstage. My eyes widened at the sight of her. She looked a total mess. Her hair was messy. Her massacre was running. Her face was flushed I guess with frustration, anger, and sadness. I watched as she approached me. She didn't look at me though. She was looking straight.

"AJ," I called softly.

She didn't answer but she did look up. God, even her eyes were red from the crying. I didn't know what to say to her. She looked terrible. She stared at me with those innocent eyes. Those eyes that fool any guy. They didn't fool me though. Even if I loved them so much. I placed my hands on her face and wiped away the running massacre from her eyes along with the tears. I stayed quiet. It's actually better that way. She grabbed my hands and pushed them away from her face. I cocked an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

"You don't need to comfort me E," she told me. "He doesn't really mean it."

_He actually does, _I thought. Why can't she see what I can? It's over between them. He never loved her. That's what pisses me off. The people who don't actually love her. They only use her. I sighed as I watch her walk off. Why doesn't she understand? Why?

I head to the locker rooms to get ready to leave. Maybe I should just talk to her after. I opened the door and caught sight of Dolph. I kept my composure and approached him. He turned to me. I could see that he was very pissed. I would be too if I was him. I was about to speak but then he interrupts me.

"Big did you see that?!" he asked in an angry tone. "I had that! I fucking had that! I was going to get the title and become World Heavyweight Champion again! It's her fault I lost! I can't believe I even loved her."

_You never loved her, _I thought. It just pisses me off how he disrespects her. Of course AJ interfered but she really wanted him to win. She can't control how she acts. She only thought he was losing. She didn't know Dolph had the Zig Zag ready. Other wrestlers crowded around us as he discussed it. Including her exes except CM Punk.

"I think you should lay it off," suggested John.

"Yea, she crazy," added Daniel.

I had enough of this. They're all bad mouthing AJ. She's not crazy. Why am I the only one who believes that? I quickly gathered my things and left that hell hole. I would like to kick all their asses. I would if I could too. I would've done it right there but I decided not to cause anymore drama. If AJ could only see what I could see, she would've understood a long time ago. They all just used her. Used her for sex. It disgusts me. She deserves better than any of them.

I was about to leave the show since I was not need anymore for now, until I overheard talking coming from the divas locker room. curiosity got me and I went to listen. It sounded like Kaitlin and Layla.

"Yea, she interfered causing him to lose the match," said Kaitlin as I hear. She's referring to AJ course.

"As much as I hate Dolph, she must be stupid," replied Layla. "He almost actually won."

"I know and I also know what's coming next."

"Dolph's going to end it."

"Mhm. I just know it."

I heard enough. Everybody knows it's over for them. Everyone except AJ. She still believes they're still going to be together. I can't argue with her but she'll just have to find out and it will just break my heart to see her in more tears.

As I turn around I see her in front of me. This time she cleaned herself up and looks a lot better than several minutes ago. She still looked upset though but at least she doesn't look a mess. I looked down to see the she was carrying her bag ready to leave. I was about to say something but she cuts me off. Can someone just let me speak? Please?

"Can you," she started as she was staring down at her feet, "take me to the hotel?"

I raised my eyebrows. Usually someone else drives her to a hotel. Why is she asking me all of sudden? I know she's still upset but even if she is someone takes her away. She's never asked anyone to. Dolph must have hit her pretty hard to cause her to ask someone. I sighed and nodded. I could never say no to AJ. Not even when she's upset.

I held out my hand gesturing her to take it. She did so but never made any eye contact. I was okay with that. We were silent as we headed out the building still hand in hand. I don't know if any wrestlers were staring at us or camera man were following but I didn't care. I'm not ashamed of AJ like all of them are. They can't see what I can see. Once we got to the car, I opened the door for her as she got in. I went on my side and we headed off.

We stayed silent for the rest of the drive. I also stole a couple of glances at her. She never really noticed because she was too busy staring out the window. I've never seen her get so heart-broken that she's gotten to the point of not talking. I wanted to say something but it felt like something was stuck in my throat.

We finally arrived at the hotel and I helped her out. While grabbing her things, I noticed she was already walking ahead. I didn't say anything though. I caught up to her but at least keeping some of my distance. I'll just walk her to her room and then leave. We stopped at her room and she turned around to grabbed her belongings. She looked up at me. Those innocent eyes hit me again. They always do.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I told her.

"Can you pick me up tomorrow too?" she asked which shocked me.

"Um, sure." I felt a little uneasy. First she ask me to take her to the hotel and now she's asking me to pick her up. I don't mind really but she's acting strange now.

"I'm going to talk to Dolph tomorrow also. I want you with me when I do so." Why can't she give up? Talking to him is not going to work. It's over between them. Everyone knows that. Everyone except her.

"AJ..."

"I don't want to hear it E. I'll just apologize and everything will turn out all right. He'll understand."

_He doesn't love you, _I thought. I really wanted to say it but I don't want to hurt her even more like everyone else has. I nodded and headed off. We didn't say good-bye. I'm okay with that. I don't know if she is though because she'll have to say it tomorrow. I glanced back and she was gone. I wonder if she stared back at me while I was leaving. I shook my head. She doesn't care about me...but I care about her.

* * *

**Notes: **So how was it? Review and let me know what you think. Should I switch it to AJ's point of view next chapter? Big E is a very quiet dude. Don't worry though he'll speak more throughout the chapters. Also, if you see some spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. My Word got deleted so now I have to use word pad and correct everything with the Docs Manager. Over and out.


End file.
